Moga Liberty Chronicles 16: The First Flight
The aircraft began to move forward at a slow pace. The nose began to point upwards as I grabbed tightly on to the steering and lift controls, while still attempting to stay balanced against the forces. As soon as I got to the cruise level, Uingusu sent a message to me over the teleradio device. I picked up the receiver and listened. "Well done, John! Now, how about you fly around, get used to the controls." He said in a static voice. I turned the levers to the right, the wings bending the desired diresction along with the rudder turning to a high angle, causing my aircraft to turn sharply to the left. I readied a Ballista spear and placed my hand on the large, metallic, black aiming mechanism, before placing my head at eye level and aiming it at a target set up on the mountain side. With a hard grip, I pulled the trigger, sending a large, long, and unbelievably sharp spear into the air, and through the target. I hoorayed in giddiness. Aiming the nose of the craft upwards, I began to fly quickly across the mountain again, watching my fuel and oil carefully. When I landed, they allowed all the others to fly in the planes; they all thoroughly enjoyed their flights. After the flights were done, I began to ask about the planes. "Say, what are the planes made out of, anyway?" Was my first query. "Hm....Most of it is quality Bathycite Ore, and there is also a lot of Carbodragonite Alloy in it. The plates are made of stiffened and streched Deviljho hide and shells." He answered expertly. "Interesting, I was thinking it was Dragonite ore and Machalite ore instead." I said. "Nooo. Those were tried, but they failed miserably, and weighed far to much for very little value..My idea shifted to different metals as a result." He replied. "What is the fuel!?" Jonathan cried after getting off the plane. "Ah ha ha! I was waiting for someone to ask!! It is made of a special mix or Rath Wyvern Flame Sac liquid and liquid from an Alatreon's mouth that allows it to create fireballs." He said. "Whoa, that's some interestin' chemistry thar...But I don't reckon I can say much more than that, seein' as you went way beyond my Felyne's knowledge of chemistry." Jonathan said in a laugh. We continued to talk through the night, laughing occasionally at something onew of the people would say, or taking an awkward moment of silence. One particular comment insighted a playful appiarition from Tayler, in which she pretended to be an airplane while sitting at the table, following a comment about hwo someone never thought they would see a Lagiacrus fly. The next day was a short one for us. we got up, gave our thanks, and boarded our planes. In about ten minutes, our trip to the Blazing Mountain was underway. TO BE CONTINUED IN..............Moga Liberty Chronicles 17: Crash Landing With The Mohran Tribe! Category:Fan Fiction